


Investigating the Devil's Fanfiction

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Meta-Lucifer on AO3 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Meta, Ridiculously Meta, what fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Chloe decides to investigate PrinceLuci666, who is writing fanfiction that oddly resembles her working relationship with Lucifer, except in a terribly erotic fashion.  
 
Sequel to "The Devil and AO3."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts), [Leona_Esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/gifts), [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts), [BigKahuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKahuna/gifts).



> Ohhh so many people to thank for this!  
> This is dedicated to:
> 
> BigKahuna, Greenleaf, AmyIsARealPhelps and Leona_Esperanza for all the wonderful plot bunnies! I tried to squish as many as I could in here. They may not be exactly how you imagined, but I hope you will like them! Thank you!!!  
> (PS, BigKahuna and Greenleaf, do you have AO3 accounts? If you do, let me know. I don't want to gift to the wrong person!)
> 
> BecomeMyObsession, hope it brightens your day as you write your dry essays!
> 
> ScooterThyme for being the ultimate beta, thank you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Dan Espinoza and Ella Lopez are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Chloe knew it was not a good idea to delve into the world of PrinceLuci666.

After she had discovered Lucifer reading that particular author’s story on the Archive of our Own fanfiction site, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.  It was too much of a coincidence that the unnamed detective in that piece of fiction was blonde and worked with a character named Lucifer.  Her face still burned as she remembered the passionate, erotic tale, with the detective and Lucifer front and center making love in a car during a stakeout.

When she had gone home, she logged onto her AO3 account.  She never told anyone that she enjoyed reading fanfiction stories in her spare time.  It was one of her guilty pleasures.  Not that she would read any of that explicit stuff -- oh, no.  If Trixie ever caught her at it, she would be horrified!  But she did like reading stories about Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey’s Anatomy, and some of the other television series.

Knowing she was asking for trouble, Chloe typed “PrinceLuci666” in the search engine and pulled up his -- she assumed it was a guy, since his moniker had “prince” in the title -- stories.  Not really stories, more like vignettes in the erotic lives of the two main characters.  PrinceLuci666 had written eighteen of them, all with Lucifer and the detective.  Eighteen!  And all rated “explicit.”

Although PrinceLuci666 never mentioned her by name, his “detective” in the story mirrored Chloe so closely that the stories had to be written by someone who knew her... and the thought that someone put her in these deliciously erotic stories was both equal parts titillating and horrifying.  She decided to read the first story.  It was research, she told herself.  Research to study the pervert and find out just how much he had been spying on her and Lucifer.

She began to read -- and couldn’t stop.  She read them -- all eighteen stories.  In one sitting.  And they weren’t things that could be unread.

When she had finished, she had found herself so terribly aroused that she had to take a very cold shower to shock her body back to its normal, composed self.  Good lord, could that PrinceLuci666 write!  The thought that the detective in the story could possibly be her was very thrilling, although she’d never admit that to anyone.  The things that PrinceLuci666’s Lucifer and the detective did defied imagination, and was definitely not something she’d ever do in real life, but oh... if only....  What if she could, and with the real live Lucifer, too...?  What if she could indulge in those sexual fantasies with that handsome man whose hidden sensitive side had her thinking of him more and more?  Her heart started pounding madly once again.

After dressing in her warm flannel nightshirt, she found herself wandering back to the kitchen counter where her tablet lay.  Trixie had gone to bed hours ago, and Maze was at LUX, so it was safe to revisit PrinceLuci666’s tales of lust and erotica.  She knew it was dangerous and not something she should even be thinking of doing, but... the tablet lay right there....

She logged back onto AO3 and searched PrinceLuci666 once again.  She was too embarrassed to bookmark his tales -- it seemed like bookmarking them would be tacit consent for using her as his main character.  Not that he would know who RekcedC was, which was her pseudonym, but still....

As PrinceLuci666’s profile page came on the screen, she found herself surprised, for there was a new fanfiction -- the nineteenth one.  It was a mistake to look, she knew... and yet....  She couldn’t help herself.  Clicking on the title, she pulled up the story and began to read.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

....Lucifer heard a loud commotion outside the room, and gunfire.  He hoped his lovely detective had gotten the bad guys and he could finally stop pretending to be helpless.  The bloody sods had bound him to the bed, spread-eagled.  Freeing himself would have been simple, but he knew the detective was counting on him to be bait.  They had easily tricked the initial kidnappers into calling their bosses -- the human trafficking ring that the detective had desperately wanted to catch.  Hopefully his partner had arrested them all, and he could finally be freed.

He heard the door open, and then his partner calling to him.  “Lucifer!  Thank god you’re okay!” she cried, relief in her voice.  She came into his view, her beautiful blonde hair coming loose from her ponytail, and her aqua eyes full of concern.  “I’ll have you free in a minute.”

As she started loosening the bonds at his wrists, a delicious idea suddenly came into Lucifer’s head.  “Wait.”

She stilled, looking at him curiously.

“What’s happened to the bad guys?”

“The police took them into custody.  They’re cleaning up downstairs,” she said as she moved to loosen his bonds once again.

“Then... we’re basically alone?”

“Uh huh.”  Hands stilled once again.  “Why?”

His eyes burned with passion as he said in his sultriest voice, “Close the door, Detective.”

“But --”

Lucifer gave her a wicked smile.  “Come on, Detective!  Live a little.  You have me here -- at your mercy.  Bound.  Spread-eagled.”  His voice dropped even lower.  “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?”

Her eyes grew dark with passion, but still she hesitated.

He could see she was on the verge of falling under the spell he was desperately trying to weave.  “You could have your wicked way with me.  Do... _any_ thing you want with me.”

Her lips parted and her breathing quickened.  He could see arousal starting to wind itself around her.  She was so incredibly beautiful... and hot... and _his._  He so badly wanted to be at her mercy.  It was a fantasy that he had had for a long time, although he would never tell her that.  “Detective....” he whispered, as his eyes half-closed, and he lifted his chin.  “Come on.  Are you scared?”

Her eyes narrowed.  “I’m not scared of anything.”

“Then prove it.  Shut the door... and touch me.”

Giving him a challenging look, she rose to her feet and walked away.  Lucifer grinned with satisfaction as he heard the door close and the lock fall into place.  Then she was beside him again, her face a study of desire.

“So... I can do anything I want with you?” she asked, her voice growing husky with excitement.

_“Anything.”_  Excitement filled his chest, making his heart hammer like a mad thing, and shortening his breaths until he thought he was having a heart attack.  She was going to do it -- she was going to make love to him while he was completely helpless!  And with people downstairs, no less!  He wanted to yell to the world that his detective was bold, beautiful and _his._

He felt her push his suit jacket to either side of his body, and then she was unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers.  She yanked the white silk shirttails out of his trousers and exposed his chest to her hungry eyes.

Lucifer watched her as her eyes ran up and down his body, admiring his lean torso.  It aroused him to no end to see her looking at him as he often imagined she would.  He could feel her gaze, like gentle hands, caressing him everywhere.

“Come on, Detective... touch me,” he encouraged.

She slanted a coy smile at him.  “Hmmm... perhaps.  Perhaps not.”

He blinked.  He hadn’t expected her not to touch him!  He arched his back, trying to entice her into running her hands over his body.  A blush stole over her cheeks -- a sure sign she was aroused.

And she wasn’t the only one.  Passion, hot and burning, torched his insides and set him on fire.  Bloody hell, why wouldn’t she touch him?  He writhed against the bed as arousal coursed through him.  He hoped she didn’t notice what an effect she was having on him -- well, at least not yet.  She hadn’t even touched him yet!

Lucifer watched with fascination as she ran her tongue over her lips.  Oh, how sexy she was, and she didn’t even know it!  He couldn’t wait for her to touch him.  He wanted it -- needed it -- like the very air he breathed.  Just when he thought he’d die from anticipation, she finally ran her index finger down the center of his chest, burning him from his neck to the top of his trousers.  A moan escaped him as he shivered at the sensuous stroke.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” she asked with a wicked grin.

He swallowed hard.  “Very much.”  Was that his voice, so shaky from desire?

“How about this?” She spread her hands wide and caressed his chest, running them over his sculpted torso and over his hard abs.  The feel of her cool hands against his heated flesh had him quivering with need.  “Oh, Lucifer....  Your chest is so muscular, so wonderfully hard....”

“I’m hard in other places as well, darling,” he managed to choke out.  Bloody hell, she was burning him alive, and only from a mere touch!  He wanted -- needed -- more, and he wasn’t above begging.  “Please, Detective -- “

Her teasing eyes caught his, and she gave him a sensuous little smile.  “What is it, Lucifer?”

“Touch me, Detective.  I need you to --”

“But I _am_ touching you,” she said innocently.

Cheeky minx!  “No, I mean... lower....”

She grinned, her aqua eyes impossibly dark as her hands traveled to the top of his trousers and started to unfasten them --

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“What are you looking at, Mommy?”

Chloe jumped like a scalded cat at the sound of her daughter’s voice.  Whirling around, she half-stood up from the stool and immediately closed the web browser.  Her face, already pink from arousal, grew bright red at the sight of her daughter in her pajamas looking innocently at her.  Giving a nervous laugh, she waved nonchalantly at the tablet on the counter.

“Oh... nothing, monkey,” she managed to say shakily.

Trixie cocked her head.  “You were looking at something.  You didn’t even hear me come in.  And your face is red!”  The little girl’s face broke out into a grin.  “Were you looking at something naughty?”

“No!”  Chloe cleared her throat and strove for a more normal tone of voice.  “No, baby, it’s... work related stuff.”  She gave her daughter a reassuring smile.  “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I’m thirsty.”  Trixie walked over to a cupboard next to where Chloe had sat with her tablet.  Grabbing a glass, she filled it with filtered water from the refrigerator before taking a long sip.  “Good night, Mommy!”

Chloe smiled gently at her daughter.  “Good night, monkey.”

Only after Trixie went to her room and shut the door did Chloe give a relieved sigh.  That had been close!  She could only imagine what her daughter would think of her if she knew what she had been reading!

This would never do.

She had to find out who this pervert was, and give her a piece of her mind.  Nodding to herself, she decided to find out who PrinceLuci666 was and put an end to him, once and for all.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The next day, she went in to talk to the Cyber Crime guys at the station.  Scanning the office littered with computers and high-tech equipment, she looked for her good friend Larry.  After spotting him tucked in a corner cubicle, she headed over to him.  He was a nice, unassuming guy with curly brown hair and a face that looked too gentle to be a cop’s.  Although he looked like a pushover, he was one of the best IT guys there, with amazing computer skills.  He also liked her, and she trusted him.  She knew he wouldn’t spread any rumors about her.

She quickly explained the situation to Larry, as briefly and without as many details as possible.  She merely said that she was getting harassed by a pervert online, and she wanted to find out who he was so that she could slap a libel suit on him.

“Here’s the name of the offender and the website he’s on,” Chloe said, handing the slip of paper with the information to him.  “I’d appreciate your discretion on this, Larry.”

“For you, anything,” he said in his low, baritone voice, which always seemed at odds with his soft, kind face.  “This should be a breeze.  Give me an hour and I’ll have this guy’s IP address tracked down for you.”

Chloe gave him a grateful smile before leaving the lab.  On her way out, she ran into the crime scene tech, Ella Lopez.  The cheerful, dark-haired woman stopped her, curiosity written all over her face.

“Hey, what are you doing in the cyber crimes lab?” she asked.  “Anything I could help you with?”

“Uhhh, no, not really.”  Chloe shifted uncomfortably and tried to move away, but Ella grabbed her arm and dragged her into the lab.  Once there, she sat the detective down in a chair, then sat on the desk beside her.

“Come on, talk to me.  We’re fellow tribe members, right?” the dark haired woman said with a smile.  “I mean, obviously you’re troubled.  Maybe I can help!”

“I... I’m not sure....”

“Come on, Chloe!  Talk to me!”  Ella pushed Chloe’s shoulder playfully.  “Come on!  Let me in on what’s going on....”

Chloe studied her companion for a moment, then decided to take the dive.  Maybe Ella could shed some light on this whole situation.  A different point of view might make things more clear.  Taking a deep breath, she said, “I found out yesterday that a guy has been spying on me, and is writing... uh... stories with Lucifer and what appears to be me in them.”

Ella frowned.  “Oh, that’s not good.  What’s this perv’s name?”

“Well, all we have is his pen name, which is PrinceLuci666 --”

“Oh my god!”  The cheery lab tech suddenly bolted to her feet and started grinning from ear to ear as she pointed at Chloe.  “Oh my _god!_  You’re the detective!  You’re the _detective!_  Oh my god!”

The blonde woman cringed and squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.  Apparently Ella had read the erotic fiction.  “Yes, well, I intend to put a stop to it --”

“No!” Ella yelled.  “You can’t do that.  Oh my god, you’re the _detective!”_

“You keep saying that,” Chloe said with irritation.  “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You don’t understand!  There’s a whole community of shippers out there who read PrinceLuci666’s fics and are clamoring for more stories!  You can _not_ shut him down!”

“What?  Shippers?”  The blonde detective’s eyebrows furrowed.  “What the hell are you talking about?  What could they possibly be shipping?”

“The detective and Lucifer!  We write romantic stories about those two -- we want them to fall in love and have children and --”

“Oh.  My.  God.”  Chloe stared in alarm at Ella.  “You said ‘we’ -- you’re a part of them, aren’t you?”

She nodded her head like bobblehead doll.  “Yup!” she said proudly.  “Here, let me show you one of my fics --”

Pulling Chloe up and over to the nearby computer, Ella pulled up the Archive of our Own website and logged on.  She accessed a story called, “Loving Lucifer.”  The lab tech proudly pointed to the author’s name.  “GodsCheerleader19.  That’s me!  Here, sit down and read.”

So Chloe read the story “Loving Lucifer,” and by the time she was done, her face was terribly red.  Whereas PrinceLuci666’s fics were insanely erotic, Ella’s fics were wildly romantic and beautiful.  They made tears well up in Chloe’s eyes. If only her life could have been that perfect, and if only Lucifer _was_ that perfect....

“And there’s more!” Ella said excitedly.  “Oh my god, there’s a whole community of us --”

The detective covered her eyes with her hand in horror.  “Oh god....”

“Here!  Here!”  The lab tech pointed like a little kid at the screen she brought up, but Chloe had seen enough.

“No, Ella.  Just... no.  My life isn’t meant to be on display like a... a... a character from a TV series!  This is wrong, don’t you see?”  Indignant anger shot through the detective.  “You can’t do this!  If anyone puts it together that it’s me in those stories, my career will be down the toilet!”

“But don’t you understand?  It’s not really you -- it’s the detective!  She’s just a piece of fiction!  No one would ever think that it’s you!  Besides, we shippers love her and her life!  If you would only try to understand --”  Ella’s eyes suddenly lit up.  “Wait!  Does this mean that Lucifer is _Lucifer?_  Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god!_  Lucifer and you!  Oh my god!  This is too good to be true!  I mean, I know you guys like each other, but --”

_“What?!_  Ew, no way!  Ella, no --”

“Oh my god!  We just love you!  Wait until I tell everyone --”

Panic grabbed Chloe’s insides and squeezed.  “No!  Ella, no.  You cannot do that.”

“But --”

_“No.”_  Chloe shook her head.  “I’m sorry, but once I find out who PrinceLuci666 is, I’m putting a stop to all of this.  I’d appreciate if you and your community stop this ridiculous nonsense, as well.”  With that, she walked out of Ella’s office.

As she neared her desk, Chloe saw Lucifer hovering about, peeking at the files lying there.  It made her smile, how boyish he seemed sometimes, like a little kid trying to see what things the adults were working on.  Sauntering up behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder, making him whirl around in surprise.

“Detective!” he cried happily.  Her heart skipped as she stared into his shiny dark eyes full of excitement.  “Do we have a new case?”

“No -- I’m working on a little side thing right now.”  Chloe sat herself down and pulled some of the files over toward her.  Her partner took a seat across from her, his face full of interest.

“Oh?  Do tell?  What kind of salacious side thing are you working on? A case about sex gone wrong?”

Shooting him an annoyed glare, she said, “Of course not.  I’m trying to find out who your pervert fanfiction writer is, so that I can slap him with a libel suit.”

Was it her imagination, or did Lucifer just sit up a little straighter?  “Indeed, Detective?  Now why would you want to do that?  As far as anyone’s concerned, he’s only posting his fantasies online.  No harm there --”

“Yes, but he’s using me as a character without my permission, and I don’t like it!”

“But... but I’m sure it’s all in good fun....”

Chloe put down her pen.  “Lucifer, no.  This is not okay.  It has to stop.  If people start thinking that the detective in all of those porn pieces --”

“I believe they’re called erotica --”

_“Whatever._  If anyone thinks that I’m that detective, I’ll be laughed out of the department!  It has to stop!”

Lucifer suddenly rose to his feet, then came around to take a seat on the desk beside her.  Leaning close to her, he asked in his sexy bedroom voice, “How do you know there is more than one erotic story online?  I only showed you the one....”

Chloe gaped at him, feeling a horrific heat rise in her cheeks.  “I... uh... I --”

Her partner’s eyes were full of dark amusement and desire.  “You... read them, didn’t you?”

She turned away, flustered.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Come now, Detective.  No need to be shy.”  He smiled a wicked, predatory grin.  “You did, didn’t you?  Did you read... all of them?”

“Get off my desk,” she snapped, trying hard to change the subject as her face grew even redder.  Damn Lucifer!  His voice, his proximity -- everything was making her remember PrinceLuci666’s fics, and it was having a bad effect on her.  Very bad.  She shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms in front of her chest as arousal speared through her insides and burned like fire.  She heard the tall man beside her chuckle.

“You liked them, didn’t you?” he asked, then leaned close to her ear.  “Did you imagine yourself in them... with me?  Did they make you burn with passion?”  Chloe’s hand shot out, slapping his face hard.  Lucifer’s face registered shock.  ‘Bloody hell, Detective!”

“Get off my desk,” she repeated in a shaky voice.  She hoped he would think it was from anger, not from the desire coursing through her.  Swallowing hard, she crossed her legs and struggled to get a hold of herself.  “I am not interested in that perv’s writings.”

She felt Lucifer’s eyes study her, but she refused to look at him.  He finally sighed and resumed his seat across from her.  “Is it so bad, Detective?” he asked, his voice a little sad.  “Is it really so bad to be the object of someone’s desires?”

Chloe looked at him then, and felt her anger dissipate at his obvious confusion.  “It’s not a bad thing, Lucifer, if it’s private.  But for someone to write something erotic about me and post it online, where everyone can see... it’s embarrassing.  And... uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure it was never meant to be harmful,” he said.  “It’s just --”

Just then Larry from Cyber Crimes came rushing up, waving a paper at her, and interrupting her partner.  “Chloe, I have that information for you on PrinceLuci666!”

Lucifer suddenly jerked in his chair, which made Chloe raise her eyebrows with surprise, before turning to her IT friend.  “That was fast!”

“You’ll never believe it -- the IT address is here -- in this building!”  As Larry laid the paper on the desk before her, he leaned close and said in a low voice, “It’s Dan.”

“Dan?!” Chloe cried, horrified.

_“Dan?!”_ parroted Lucifer, with an equally horrified look on his face.

“Thanks, Larry,” she said as anger started to build like wildfire inside her, burning everything away with white hot rage.  Snatching up her tablet, she stormed over to Dan’s desk, with Lucifer following just behind.  Her ex saw her coming and rose from his chair, a smile brightening his face.

“Hey Chloe!”

That’s as far as he got before she planted her fist in his face.  “Really Dan?!  Really?” she snapped at him as he recovered from the blow and wiped the blood from his mouth.

“What the hell, Chloe?!” he cried.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face.  “You are so lucky I don’t shoot you,” she snarled.

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  Dan glanced around at everyone in the squad room looking at them, and said in a low voice, “Can we talk about whatever this is in private, somewhere?”

Without a word, Chloe dragged Dan to one of the interrogation rooms with Lucifer still tagging along.  Once she threw her ex at the table there, she slammed the door shut.  Both Lucifer and Dan took seats on the chairs, each on opposite sides of the table.  As calmly as possible, Chloe sat in the chair next to her partner and set her tablet down on the table.

“Okay, Dan, I want to know why you would do something like this,” she said in a tight, controlled voice.

“What are you talking about?” Dan asked, a hopelessly confused look on his face.

“Porn, Dan.  You’re writing porn.  All of it came from your computer -- it has your IP address, so don’t deny it.”

_“What?!”_ He just sat there, totally lost.  “How... how can that be?  No one has access to my computer --”

“Except you!”

“No, I swear, Chloe, I’m not writing porn.  Hell, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Detective, it’s so obvious it’s not him,” Lucifer suddenly burst out.  “I mean, look at the poor sod.  He’s so hopelessly... vanilla.  A complete dullard when it comes to sex!  He wouldn’t know erotica if it hit him in the face!”

“Hey!” Dan snapped.  “I have no idea what this is about, but I resent that!”

Chloe pulled up one of PrinceLuci666’s fics on the tablet and pushed the screen at him.  “So you have no idea who wrote this?”

Dan started to read.  And read.  And read.  His face grew red and he shifted uncomfortably as he continued to read.  Chloe could see the telltale signs of her ex getting quite... excited.  Very quickly, she pulled the device away from him.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she said darkly.  “I mean, really, Dan --”

“Oh my god, Chloe, was that... was that supposed to be you?  And _him?!”_  Dan pointed a shaking hand at Lucifer, then started to chuckle.  “Wow.  Just wow.  I mean, if I knew you were into that kinky stuff, we might still be married!”

When she got up halfway from her chair with the intent on pummeling her ex, Lucifer stopped her with a hand to her arm.  “Look, Detective, it can’t be Daniel.  He’s much too boring.  I think you’re looking for someone with more panache, someone debonair -- someone who knows one end of a woman from the other, and knows what to do with them.”

“Hey!”  Dan stood up, looking like he was going to punch Lucifer.  Chloe’s partner, on the other hand, just looked quite calm and... smug.

A horrible thought started to creep into Chloe’s head.  With narrow eyes she studied the tall man for a full minute, watching him notice her inspection, then shift in his chair uncomfortably.  Without taking her eyes off of her partner, she said, “Dan, you can go.”

“But Chloe --”

She looked at Dan then.  “Go.  And if you say one word about this to anyone, so help me, I will gut you like a fish.”

Dan swallowed hard as he rushed from the room, while Lucifer’s eyes grew pleased and full of respect.  The tall man stood up and stretched his long frame before turning to her.

“Why Detective, you want to be alone with me?” he asked with a grin.  “Splendid!”

She punched him in the eye, hard, and watched with satisfaction as his head snapped back.

“Bloody hell, Detective!”

When he recovered and turned to face her, she punched him in the other eye.

“Bloody hell!  Are you trying to make me resemble a bloody raccoon, Detective?!” he yelped.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” she yelled.   _“Wasn’t it?”_

Lucifer looked at her sheepishly.  “Well... yes.  But I meant no harm --”

Chloe let out a strangled scream.  “How could you do this to me, Lucifer?  And here I thought it was some perv spying on us, when it’s been you all along!”

“I made no secret of it, Detective.  Look at my pseudonym -- PrinceLuci666.  If that’s not a handle for the Devil, I don’t know what is!”  A look of chagrin crossed his features.  “I... I didn’t know it would make you so upset.  I never meant to hurt you, Detective. It’s just that I...  I....”  He broke off and looked at the ground as a hurt expression came over his face.

Chloe found that she couldn’t stay angry at him -- not when he looked so mournful.  He looked like he desperately needed a hug.  Sighing, she walked up and wrapped her arms around him.  She felt him hesitate, then slowly his arms came around her and squeezed her tightly.

“I know you didn’t mean any harm, Lucifer,” she said softly.  “It’s just that I had a lot of trouble with getting respect in this department because of the whole Hot Tub High School thing.  If people find out about this PrinceLuci666 business, the crazy debacle is going to start all over again --”

“I wouldn’t let it,” Lucifer ground out protectively.

Chloe shook her head.  “You won’t be able to stop it.  It _will_ start again, and I just can’t have that.  Look, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, but I’d really appreciate it if you shut this whole fanfiction thing down.”

She felt him lay his cheek against the top of her head.  “I’m sorry, Detective,” he whispered in his soft voice.  “I’ll do as you ask.”  He lifted his head then, and pulled away so that he could see her face.  “But... you did enjoy the stories, did you not?”

Chloe felt like laughing for the first time that day.  “I’m not going to answer that, Lucifer.”  She stroked his stubble-lined cheek with her fingertips and said, “Let’s just say... they were very interesting.”  She slanted him a coy glance full of amusement.  “Was that really me you were fantasizing about?  Did you really want to be tied up and at my mercy?”

He perked up at that, and a wicked grin crossed his face.  ”Oh, you’ve read my latest!  I’m quite flattered, Detective.  And to answer your question....”  His voice dropped to a sultry purr as he looked at her so intensely that she couldn’t look away.  “I’d love to be at your mercy... in _every_ way.”

Arousal went shooting up through her at his words, incinerating her insides and bringing a deep red stain to her cheeks.  “Oh... uh....”

At her telltale blush, he asked with boyish enthusiasm, “Perhaps -- perhaps you would be interested in reenacting some of the scenarios...?”

She did chuckle at that.  “And now it’s time for me to go.”

“That wasn’t a no....”

“I’m leaving, Lucifer!”  Picking up her tablet, Chloe started to walk out of the room, but her partner grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Detective, wait.  I... I....”  He stared deep in her eyes, and Chloe had the feeling that he was trying to say something without words.... Something....

The door suddenly opened to the interrogation room, destroying the moment that had been building between them and causing them to spring apart as if burned.  “Oh, sorry,” the officer said as he poked his head in.  “I thought this room was empty.  We’ll use the next one.”

“No problem,” Chloe called after him, then turned back to Lucifer.  “I better go.”

He gave her a wistful glance.  “Must you?”

“Work waits for no man -- or woman.  I’ll see you later.”

“Very well.”  He gave her a small, gentle smile.

“Don’t let me catch you doing this again, okay?” she warned half-teasingly.  “Or else I’ll tie you up and shoot you.”

Lucifer’s face lit up at that.  “Is that a promise, Detective?  Because now you know how much I desire that....”

Chloe laughed.  Shaking her head, she left her partner behind and headed back to her desk.  She was glad he was going to shut down the whole PrinceLuci666 thing.  It was a big relief.  Of course, she didn’t tell him that she’d already downloaded all of his fics onto her computer.  No, no, no, that would never do.  She didn’t even know why she had done that at the time, except... well, it _was_ flattering -- sort of.  And to now know that it was Lucifer -- the one she was beginning to have strong feelings for -- who saw her as attractive enough to write erotic fiction about made the stories even more appealing.  Well, it was a compliment in a way, wasn’t it?  Not quite the type of compliment she wanted, but... it was okay.  Knowing Lucifer, he probably didn’t know how to give the kind of compliment she would have liked.

She smiled to herself.  Maybe she’d reread some of those fics again tonight, after Trixie went to bed.  In private, of course....

  
  



End file.
